


Dance

by Book_freak



Series: Undercover [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Philinda - Freeform, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_freak/pseuds/Book_freak
Summary: Someone needs to teach Daisy how to dance like a spy. May didn't think it would be so difficult.





	

Daisy couldn't help but grin, remembering the photo she had snapped on her phone of May and Coulson. Dancing, arms wrapped around each other. They both had looked so at ease. Not just happy, but calm. Like that was where they were meant to be. “Last night was fun.” She probed, stretching.

May raised an eyebrow. “If you say so.” She said mildly.

Daisy gave her a look. “Oh come on, I know you had fun too.”

“Did not.”

Daisy sniggered. “Little bit?” She teased, and May rolled her eyes, saying nothing.

Daisy rolled her shoulders. “The dancing was cool.” She tried.

May cocked her head. “Says the one who almost fell over.”

“Not my fault he tried to dip me with _no warning_.”

“Or maybe you just didn't know the dance.”

Daisy smirked. “Well you sure seem to know it.” She teased. “Looked like you guys have done that plenty of times, actually.”

Melinda moved to the matts to start her tai chi, “We had a class at the academy.”

Daisy grinned. “Uh huh. And you remember the steps? What's it been, fifty years?”

The baleful look Daisy found herself on the receiving end of made her realise that any bruises she gained during sparring today would be in revenge. She smiled to herself as they continued their tai chi. Daisy didn't think she'd felt this happy in a long time.

She frowned when she saw May move over to the wall panel, tapping at it for several seconds until soft music started to play. When May caught her eye, she smirked. “Well clearly you want to learn.” She said, “The only other reason you'd bring it up would be to inappropriately harass a superior officer, and we both know you'd _never_ do that.”

Daisy pursed her lips, trying not to smile. “Yeah, of course.”

“Good.” May said, “Come over here.” She held out a hand.

Daisy approached cautiously. “Wait, _you're_ gonna teach me?”

“I don't see anyone else here.” May said flatly. “Is that a problem?”

“No, no way.” Daisy muttered. “That wouldn't be- awkward or weird, definitely not.”

She missed May's smirk. “Come here.” She said, and Daisy shuffled closer. Melinda bit her lip so that she didn't smile. “I'll be the man.”

 _“Aaaand_ it's weird.”

“Oh for the love of-” May grabbed her hands, pulling Daisy closer. “There.”

“Yay.” Daisy said flatly. She tried to look uninterested, but she couldn't help but grin. Yeah, it was awkward, but in a good way.

May rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “Hands like this.” She instructed, noting the amusement on Daisy's face. Good. She needed to cheer up a little. “You never want to start too big too fast. That can attract attention.” May said, “Just moving in step for a little while will make you less visible.”

“Uh huh.” Daisy said, forcing her lips together. She didn't know why, this just felt so ridiculous that the laughter was already bubbling up inside her.

May could see her trying not to smile. “Focus.” She said, trying to sound firm and failing. Daisy nodded, and she continued. “Then you should try to do a turn to get a look around the room, like this.”

Daisy did so, now grinning widely. “Cool.”

“Not too fast.” May warned, “You still need to be able to see what's going on.”

Daisy tried again and she nodded. “Good.” May paused, “Another good way to get a quick look around the room is a twirl, but you need to make sure it's at the right speed. Too slow will confuse people, too fast and you won't see.”

Daisy gnawed on the inside of her lip to keep from laughing. This was just so weird. She wasn't sure if she'd ever been this close to May, and certainly not for this long. May seemed a lot smaller then usual, and the whole thing just felt so ridiculous.

She couldn't hold it in when May did go to twirl her, but in fairness, no one would be able to keep from laughing after needing to _duck_ like that to get under her arm. And still manage to clip her head against May's elbow.

Daisy clung to May's hands, trying to remain upright. “S-sorry.” She wheezed between fits of laughter.

May rolled her eyes. “It's not that funny.” She muttered, holding on to Daisy to keep her from falling over. Still. Seeing her laugh like that was worth everything.

Melinda's head whipped around at the sound of someone entering the gym. Phil. She struggled not to smile at the sight of him. After their dance, their... everything, she was struggling to keep her feelings under wraps. Especially when he looked at her like that. His eyes were knowing, his smile warm, and she couldn't help but wonder if he felt the same way.

Phil nodded to the still giggling Daisy. “You need a hand?” He asked Melinda.

She smirked and nodded. “Please.” She said, handing Daisy off. “Try not to drop her this time.”

Daisy snorted and he shot her a playful glare.

Despite her attempts, May couldn't help but grin a little watching Phil trying to teach Daisy how to dance. She was bad. Really bad. Almost... intentionally bad? She shook off the idea. Daisy was just in a bit of a giddy mood, which she deserved. She needed to just be happy once in a while. So Melinda kept watching them, kept instructing Daisy on how best to utilise each step and twirl. And she smiled when Daisy collapsed into laughter at the suggestion that she wrap a leg around Coulson.

And Phil. He was smiling permanently. He kept catching her eye, that glimmer there that Melinda couldn't quite define, but which drew out her own smile, held her gaze. She wished she didn't feel this way, but at the same time she wouldn't give it up for the world.

Daisy could see how much those two were staring at each other. Smiling at each other. She could see the warmth in their eyes. She almost wanted to tell them to get a room, but she doubted that would achieve much. Instead, she let her foot catch on Coulson's ankle and tumbled to the floor and leaving Coulson stumbling. Daisy yelped when she hit the matts, then laughed. “I-I think you might need to show me.” She giggled, pushing herself back to her feet. “I'll just... watch.”

Melinda narrowed her eyes. She knew what Daisy was doing, but she didn't want to call her out in front of Phil. Daisy probably knew that too.

The music changed to a slower jazz piece, and Phil held out his hand. “Let's show her how it's done.” He said. His smile was the same as it had been the first time they had danced together in that dumb class.

May's eyes flickered down momentarily, but she somehow found the courage to take his hand. She could do this. She'd taken down terrorist cells. She could dance with her partner without it getting to her.

Oh who was she kidding?

Much as she wished it wasn't, it was so easy to take his hand. It was easy to swing from side to side, to let him twirl her and show Daisy how to do it. But the reality of it hurt. It felt like it was real. Melinda had always hated undercover work, and this was why. She didn't want to pretend to be someone else, let alone someone with the life she had rejected. Someone who was happy and in love, and not still pining after their best friend after thirty years.

She swallowed. “What you need is to get a good look at different angles without drawing suspicion,” May said to Daisy. Phil dipped her and she tried to keep her heartbeat slow. “This is good if there's a landing above.”

To her credit, it did look like Daisy was paying attention. “Cool.”

Phil was still smiling at her, and his face was so close that his breath brushed her neck. Melinda felt her face grow warm and thanked god that it didn't usually show. That she could keep her hands steady and her mind clear. She wasn't thinking about how close Phil was, how his arms felt around her, how his eyes always looked at her like he could see right past all her defences. It scared her sometimes. How well he knew her.

Coulson continued to instruct Daisy on how best to get a look around, but Daisy could see how lost the two were getting in each other. Maybe they _would_ stop being stupid and just kiss already.

Phil let his mouth run off, but in truthfulness all he was doing was trying to commit this feeling to memory. This moment. Dancing in the gym, just the two of them. May was just _May,_ not some undercover persona in a dress and high heels she hated. And, since she wasn't wearing the heels, her head would fit perfectly on his shoulder. He just wanted to hold her close and never let go.

Daisy smiled as the two went quiet and she slipped out the door, quietly changing the song list so that the next would be slow. And the one after that. And after that, just to be sure.

May wasn't sure when Daisy left, but when she looked around, she was nowhere in the gym. Phil's hand on her back was safe, comforting, and she couldn't resist the urge to fall against him, just as she had done the night before. It was so easy. She hated that it was so easy.

Phil smiled as Melinda's hair brushed his face and continued to sway to the beat. One arm was wrapped around her waist, the other hand resting on the middle of her back. He loved how she relaxed against him. He loved how she didn't seem on edge or uncomfortable. He loved being able to hold her like this. He loved that she trusted him enough to let him.

May looked down, swallowing. “What's this dance useful for?” She asked softly.

She felt Phil shrug against her. “I don't know.” He admitted, continuing to step. “I like it though.”

Melinda sighed softly against Phil's neck. She just loved him. She wanted to tell him. Maybe it would end badly, but she didn't care. May closed her eyes, trying to force the words to come. _I love you_. She thought. _Phil, I love you._

They stuck in her throat, like something was holding them down. May sighed angrily. She hated that she couldn't say it. Couldn't tell him when all she wanted was for him to understand. Maybe he'd feel the same way. If she wasn't such a coward.

“It's okay.” Phil's gentle voice interrupted her thoughts. When May looked at him, it was to see his eyes filled with empathy and warmth. He smiled ever so slightly. “I know.”

Melinda stared and Phil wasn't sure she'd ever looked more beautiful. Lips slightly parted in surprise, eyes questioning and hopeful. He knew his heart was beating at a mile a minute, but he didn't care. Phil smiled shyly and leaned closer, not quite closing the gap though. He needed to know that she wanted this too.

Phil was taken aback with how quickly Melinda closed the space between them, capturing his lips with her own. An irrepressible grin came across his face as he wrapped one hand around her neck deepening the kiss. He could feel her smiling against him too.

The happy feeling bubbling up in her stomach was impossible to hold in. Melinda didn't think she'd smiled this widely in years, but she wasn't going to stop now. Instead she let her eyes flicker shut, savouring the feeling of his lips on hers, his arms around her, his breath on her cheek. They broke apart, foreheads touching, both grinning like idiots. Phil was beaming. “I love you.” He murmured, words tickling her face.

May smiled back, even though she knew she couldn't say it. He knew, and that was all she wanted. “Nerd.”

He laughed, kissing her again lightly. “Your nerd.”

Melinda smiled a little wider. “Yeah.” She said, burying her face in his chest. “Mine.”


End file.
